Collect My Weary Bones
by SilverSpun89
Summary: This story is on hiatus I will be back soon!
1. Chapter 1

**_COLLECT MY WEARY BONES_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess or any of the characters contained therein. I make no profit from this work. All Characters are the property of their creator.  
_Xena/Ares

**_Chapter 1_**

Gabrielle was arguing with the dull knife as she attempted to gut the days catch for supper, but in the fading daylight and a knife that had seen better days she was about ready to give up, but he persistent growling of her stomach told her she would have no rest if she didn't eat. Xena was trying not to laugh as she set up the bedrolls and the campfire. Cooking had not really been her area of expertise so she left that to her friend.

"Ah Zeus!" Gabrielle helped and threw the knife down, her thumb pressed to her mouth.

"Let me see." Xena held her hand out and Gabrielle gave over her hand for examination. Xena prodded at the thumb and sighed. "It'll be fine, why don't you sharpen that knife of yours before you go using it again." Xena chastised softly. Gabrielle glared at the offending instrument.

"I need a new knife Xena, alone with a new pan and a bunch of other stuff. We need to go into a town, soon." Xena nodded but did not say anything. They had been avoiding towns for weeks, surviving in the wilderness, they even stayed away from the Amazons, even though they would give them shelter, food and comrades in arms. Athena had put a bounty on Xena's head.

"You'll have to go into town alone Gabby, otherwise we will have more issues than a dull knife and a messed up pan." It was Gabrielle's turn to sigh. Xena would not explain why Athena wanted her dead, not Gabrielle, if the last three altercations had been any indication, only Xena.

"So what do you want to do about dinner then?" Gabrielle asked, looking at the fish still twitching in the bucket.

"Put'em back, we'll just eat what's left in the saddle bags and you'll have to get more provisions in town." Xena slid into her bedroll, her armor piled neatly above her head, weapons on either side of her. Gabrielle knew Xena would not eat until there was more than enough for both of them, it was her way, but it irritated Gabrielle to no end. Once she had eaten her portion, Gabrielle slid into her bedroll on the opposite side of the fire that was slowly reducing to embers.

Tomorrow would be an early day, even with Argo it would be a couple of days journey for Gabrielle. A fact that did not sit comfortable in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Xena watched her best friend disappear around the bend in the forest road. She kept a small portion of her ration, leaving the rest in the saddlebags for Gabrielle. Xena did not doubt Gabrielle's ability to find food on her own, but still felt the need to take care of her. She set about to fixing some of what she could at camp, patching the worn bedrolls and collecting new needles. There were a few rib-bones from a deer and Xena sat down with a thin knife and slowly started to work the bones smooth, carving them into combs.

She felt a familiar prickle on the back of her neck and shook her head.

"So where's the blonde off to Xena?"

"Go away Ares. If Athena finds out you have been to see me she will make your life Hell."

"Oh come on now Xena," He teased. "Nothing Athena could do to me would ever amount to the stress you put me through daily." Xena continued working on the rib-bones, keeping her eyes purposely focused on the smooth strokes of her knife.

"So what do you want, since I'm such a trouble maker?"

"Actually I am here to help you out of your little tiff with my sister."

"Not interested. I'll figure out how to fix this myself Ares." Xena fixed him with a firm gaze, her tone as icy as her gaze.

"Trust me Xena; this one is right up your alley, with all your do goodyness." He gave Xena a small smirk. "If you want Athena to leave you alone, all you have to do is collect a few things and leave them at her temple."

"And the catch is?" Xena was not interested in collecting anything for anyone, especially if Ares was coming to help her out against his siblings. That was the one lesson she had learned from years fighting at in Ares' name, he was always out to serve himself first, second and last.

"Just your usual shtick Xena, battle a few monsters, kill a warlord or two. Nothing out of the ordinary for you."

"Go away Ares, your word is worth about as much as the piss-pot is to Charon." Ares growled at Xena's blatant disrespect.

"You should thank me Xena; I could have told Athena where you were." He was threatening her now, his anger blinding him to the very thin ice he was treading. "Instead I am trying to help you solve your problem and you spit on it." He moved closer to Xena, standing directly in front of her now, his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw.

"Ares, I've never seen you do anything for anyone that didn't in some way help you, so why would I believe that this is any different?" She set the bone and knife aside and stood, pulling herself to her full height and looking the god dead in the eyes. "I am not a sycophant that stands in awe of you Ares," She stepped closer "I am not that blind, blood-hungry little warrior that you so loved to trot out like a prized horse." Another step. "I am myself and you don't get to order me around." She spoke softly, the metal of her breastplate brushing against his leather vest. Ares swallowed, the cold look in her eyes sent a thrill down his spine and to things lower.

"Fine, if you won't take orders," He grabbed her arms "Then I will take you by force." They disappeared in a flash of blue light, with Xena's angry yell bouncing off the trees


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

They reappeared in a temple several leagues from where her camp had been. Xena slammed her knee into Ares' crotch, slamming that same knee into his nose when he doubled over. Ares hit the floor, not sure which injury to hold.  
"Take me back." Xena had her sword drawn and pointed at Ares.  
"Gods on Olympus Xena!" He groaned, pulling himself up the steps of the altar. "Athena's army was on their way to your camp." He massaged his nose as Xena gave him a speculative look.  
"Why would you help me Ares? I am not playing your puppet." Ares sighed and shook his head. He understood her distrust, her life was extended by years thanks to it, but now he needed her to see past that and think for at least a little while that he was not out to get her.  
"Look Xena I get that you do not trust me. I have earned that over the years. Right now, you need to listen or you are dead and so is Gabrielle." Ares knew Athena was not after Gabrielle, especially since she was Aphrodite's friend, but the little blonde-haired woman was fiercely protective of Xena.  
"Why would Athena kill Gabrielle?" Ares looked shocked.  
"Now you are playing dense Xena. Gabrielle would not just let you die and not try to avenge you."  
"She's smarter than that Ares, she's not a warrior."  
"No but she is your friend. Now stop being so bloody stubborn and listen. I do not need Aphrodite getting all weepy on me because you could not swallow your pride and listen." Normally he let Xena chart her own course but in this, he would give her no leeway.  
"Fine, speak." Ares sighed, he gestured to a chair tucked in a corner of the room.  
"You will have to do this alone," Xena narrowed her eyes at him but did not speak. "Y need to find three tombs, I know the location of the first one, they each contain clues to the locations of the others so once you get there it should not be a problem. Inside are a set of scrolls. Athena has been after them for a good while now; if you bring them to her as an offering she may just lift that bounty on your head."  
"May?" Xena snorted derisively. "If she wants these scrolls so bad, why doesn't she just go and grab them?"  
"Look, my sister isn't really know for her letting go of a grudge, remember what she did with Troy?" An edge of anger seeped in Ares voice. "She has, but no immortal can enter the tombs, and none of her warriors have managed to bring back the scrolls."  
"Let me guess, there is some kind of trap or monster inside the tombs keeping the scrolls safe?"  
"No one know actually, Athena has been very tight lipped about the tombs, only that she wants what's inside, but she won't say for what."  
"Alright then," Xena stood. "If I go and get these scrolls, you really think she will leave me and Gabrielle alone?" Ares was about to open his mouth to launch into a tirade when her words registered with him.  
"Wait, you are actually going to listen to me for once?" He had shock etched into his face.  
"Yeah, I guess I am, but on one condition, you have to make sure Gabrielle is kept safe, anything happens to her and I swear by the Styx I will hunt you down and kill you." Ares nodded. Xena had never wasted a threat, and she would spend the rest of her mortal life trying to find a way to kill him.  
"Hold on tight." Ares laid his hand on Xena's shoulder and they disappeared with the sharp sound of lighting and a pillar of blue smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Xena stomped her stomach back down to its proper place. She could do amazing flips and ride horses at breakneck speed but this weird teleporting the gods did always made her stomach very uneasy.

"You okay?" Ares asked quietly.

"Yeah, stomach doesn't handle your method of travel well when it's empty." She shook her head, took a few deep breaths, and was able to stand on her own two feet. "So where are we?" She asked, glancing around at the slightly unfamiliar land.

"It is the land with no name."

"Land with no…" Realization dawned on Xena.

"We're in another land!" Her voice went up an octave, she had assumed all of the tombs were in Greece and she had not agree to go traversing the globe.

"Do not worry Xena. Athena will not follow you here, she is less than welcome and we are only a short walk from the tomb, maybe a day at most." Ares reassured her. Xena growled but resigned herself to being in the war gods company for a little while longer than she wanted.

"So where is this tomb?"

"East from here, toward the low Sea." Ares gestured to his left.

"Well, lets get walking."

"Hold on." Ares let loose a piercing whistle, the ground started to rumble, and the familiar sound of horses reached Xena's ears accompanied by unfamiliar whooping sounds and whistles. The herd came to a halt at the command of three young, dark skinned boys, already scarred from many battles, their bright, youthful eyes held the shadows of death. Their hair was black as Xena's was long, braided with feathers and beads.

"They gestured between themselves then too Xena and Ares. Xena raised an eyebrow, _great; they do not speak Greek_ the look seemed to say.

"Greetings Running Wolf." Ares raised a hand in greeting, speaking they language with ease.

"Lord Ares, welcome." The boy at the back of the herd dismounted and walked toward Xena and Ares, the two other boys bowed their head in respect but remained seated on their horses. "Tell us what need have you of our horses?"

"We have a journey to the East; they would expedite this journey greatly." Xena kept her mouth shut, simply watching the god speak…respectfully to the boy who could not have had more than sixteen summers behind him, but he carried himself with confidence.

"Your woman knows how to ride?" Xena knew the look the boy wore; she had seen it many times when she stepped onto the battlefield with seasoned male soldiers. Ares puffed up a bit, _his woman_ he liked how that sounded.

"Yes, Xena can ride well, let her prove it." The young boy nodded and led a high-stepping stallion from the herd. Ares told Xena to mount the horse. She did not quite understand why she had to prove she could ride but if it made the trip easier, she was not arguing. If only Gabrielle could see her being all cooperative and peaceful, she would die of shock.

Xena approached the stallion who tossed his hand and watched her with wary eyes.

"Easy big boy," she crooned, approaching slowly, her hand out for him to sniff. "The stallion seemed to accept her approach and she walked along his side, her hand trailing on his dusky grey coat that looked as if it had been spattered with sea foam. She pet him allowing him to become accustomed to her touch. After a moment, four pairs of eyes focused on her. Xena pulled herself onto the stallion's back. The stallion tensed beneath Xena and she barely had time to wrap her fingers in his main before he was tearing off to open field, bucking and turning attempting to dislodge his rider. Xena held on for dear life. _A WILD HORSE! _Now it made sense why she was forced to show her riding skills. The boys were warriors and Ares is a man so he obviously was given respect as a male and as a warrior, but she was female…she had to EARN her respect. Xena set her mind to taming the proud beast. Argo had been the same the first time Xena had tried to ride her. After Argo tossed her and she suffered a broken arm she had learned a new tactic for taming the animal.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." She spoke in spurts, trying not to bite off her own tongue and hold on until the stallion either tired or listened. Ares watched as Xena kept her seat, his eyes filled with cautious pride. He had watched the Warrior Princess since she was but a babe and her mother had killed the drunken lout known as husband and father to that family. Even Ares held no affection for the man, but he was a good solider. Finally, the stallion stopped its wild bucking and Xena sat tall on its back, her eyes tight around the edges, sweat dripping down her face. There was no breeze and despite the low set of the sun, it was still stiflingly hot.

"Good, now stay calm." Xena ordered in a soft, warm voice. She slid from his back and stroked his thick neck, her fingers working to slick away the sweat from his hide. Xena had left her grooming supplies with Argo and Gabrielle and she wished she at least had a treat to offer the proud beast. "Good boy, would you like to go back to your mares now?" The horse tossed his man and Xena smiled, taking it as an affirmative. They walked back slowly, side by side, Xena's hand on his neck the entire way.

"He's a good horse Ares, strong." Ares nodded and turned to Running Wolf and his companions.

"Told you Xena could ride." Running Wolf quickly hid his admiration.

"Come Lord Ares, you and your…Xena can make camp with us tonight, start fresh with the morning." The stallion bumped Xena's shoulder making her smile.

"At least I have one friend here." She murmured against his muzzle. Ares heard the comment but schooled his features to hide the pain of his disappointment.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

The women of the village immediately stole Xena from the men; the horses all herded away from the main of the village. They stripped her of her normal armor and put her in a soft deerskin dress with beautiful delicate detailing. Even her boots hand been exchanged for moccasins lined with short fringe that hugged her ankles. She could still feel the ground and all of its little pits and bumps and the stones but they did not bother her. Her hair hand been combed and braided, a rib bone comb tied the tail of the braid close to her skull. The men were all sitting around the fire, Xena went to join them but got roughly pulled back, and a roughhewn bowl was shoved into her arms.

"You serve." The woman spoke horrible Greek but Xena was at least grateful to have someone say something she understood who was not Ares.

"Alright…" she raised an eyebrow but followed the model of the other women. The evening passed quickly. After serving the men their portion, Xena got dragged off again by the women. This time they shoved bedrolls into her hands and showed her to a tent. From the head woman's gestures and broken words Xena was able to guess the arraignment; she and Ares would be having words when he returned. She set up her sleeping area just inside the flap and rested against the stiff walls, her eyes closed but she was far from asleep.

Ares finally stumbled in sometime before dawn, the night was dark, that time before the sun climbs in the sky but the moon has already bedded down to rest. Xena had fallen asleep, still propped up against the tent. One knee was drawn up, her arm atop her knee while the other was extended. The drunk God of War tripped over Xena's outstretched leg but she did not stir. Ares lay on the ground laughing. The sound of his deep, rumbling laugh is what roused Xena from her sleep, her eyes momentarily unfocused and fearful. The fear and confusion ebbed away from her eyes as she remembered her surroundings but the sound of laughter was still confusing her.

"Ares?" She mumbled, sleep making her voice thick and breathy. The war god tried to shush her around barely stifled giggles. Xena finally roused herself to full consciousness as Ares clumsily dropped next to her, jostling her with loose limbs.

"These people are AMAZING!" He laughed as he rested his head on Xena's shoulder. Xena shifted away uncomfortably and stood up. She was not a fan of the war god sober and drunk he was even weirder.

"You're drunk Ares." She said, standing up and letting the giggling man fall over.

"Not drunk…" He slurred. "Happy, very happy." Xena shook her head and rolled out the second bedroll. She was still tired and Ares seemed harmless enough for the evening so she wanted a small bit more sleep before they set out to ride the following morning.

Xena felt like she had just slipped back into Nyx's arms when she felt Ares nuzzling her shoulder, his arm over her waist as he wriggled and got comfortable.

"Warm…" He mumbled, the drink had finally worked its way through his system enough to make him sleepy.

"Ares, get off of me."

"No, my grumpy warm." He whined and tightened his hold on Xena's waist, squeezing the breath out of her.

_Oh, for the love of Zeus…what did these people give him? He is a god he should not be drunk. _Xena tried to wriggle free but only succeeded in making him cuddle closer. She sighed and resigned herself to being stuck cuddled with the god for what was left of the evening. Dawn caught Xena curled into Ares' embrace, her face relaxed from worry as her breath warmed across his skin. Ares had woken sometime before dawn but had not moved away from the sleeping woman. Taking this rare chance to hold her close. He stroked her hair gently, his rough fingertips kissing the skin of her cheek like a butterfly's wing. Ares rested his cheek on the top of her head and allowed him self the briefest moment and joy. Though they had shared a bed at one time, this closeness was not permitted. Xena did not believe in love and men were purely for carnal satisfaction, it seemed Gabrielle had changed more than just Xena's temper. He could hear the rest of the village beginning to stir and slipped quietly from the peaceful form of Xena. He stood and walked to the entrance of the tent, disappearing and reappearing in order to startle Xena awake. It worked as she hurled the pillow she had been using at Ares.

"It's time to get moving Xena, get up." He ordered, none of the earlier tenderness marred his words. Xena's face became tense, not immediately noticeable, just the tiniest twitch of her mouth. Ares felt a pang of regret. Xena threw him out of the tent so she could dress and reemerged in her typical leather and metal.

"Let's go Ares." She stalked past him towards the men they had encountered the day before. She wanted to mount up and ride on.

"Let me talk to them. You're not of rank to deal with the Chief's only son." Xena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, I just want this over and done with. Gabrielle is going to freak if she gets back to camp and I'm not there." The smallest thread of anger touched her words, making them sharper then she had intended. A few moments later they were outfitted with two horses, Xena perched atop the stallion she had ridden the day before, both held enough provisions for several days journey. Xena clicked her tongue and urged her horse forward leaving Ares to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

The sun burned on Xena's back and she shifted uncomfortably. All around her was the sun-scorched grass that brushed against her legs. It had a certain desolate beauty, she had to admit, but she missed the forests of home. She pulled her hair away from her neck and held it perched on the back of her head, allowing the small breeze to caress her neck.

Ares watched her movements his eyes focused on the exposed flesh of her neck, his fingers itching to trace the gentle curve. He licked his lips as he fantasized about placing a gentle kiss on that sensitive juncture. Ares shook his head. Even in her most drunken state Xena would do him serious damage if he attempted that, but still the image of her, with her head tilted back, eyes closed, lips parted, panting softly lingered in his mind, taunting him.

"How much further?" Xena asked after they had been riding most of the day and had finally stopped to water the horses and rest.

"Another day and a half ride, when we smell the sea we will be close." He patted the thick neck of his horse as it drank from a small stream they had found. Xena was leaning against a bolder, hiding from the oppressive sun. Tartarus was a vacation compared to this place. Ares handed Xena a wine-skin, which she accepted gratefully.

"Why is it so hot here?" Xena muttered under her breath, she fanned herself with her hands and silently wished she wasn't in the heavy leather she typically wore.

"They packed you a different set of clothes, they should help." Ares said, pointing to her saddlebags. Xena did not let the relief show on her face, it made sense their clothes would work better, she had felt cooler the night before and more comfortable in the deer skin dress. She pulled out two pieces of fabric from the saddlebags and examined them. They were not like the outfit she had been given in the village. She stepped behind the horse while she dressed. Xena was braiding her hair when she stepped out from behind the horse.

Ares dropped the wineskin he was holding, his eyes travelling from her feet up. They had given her a skirt that swept the floor, slit on either side up to her thighs, delicate beading along the slits and hem. Her stomach was bare, the smooth well-muscled flesh pale like a pearl. Her top had one sleeve that covered her left arm, leaving her right exposed as the neck dipped at a slant to join the back of the top. The same beading that decorated the skirt flowed along the neck and sleeve.

"Huh, they do good work. I'm surprised it fits." She smoothed her hand along the side of the skirt, grateful for the light clothes.

"Yeah…yeah they do." Ares' mouth was dry, a thick lump in his throat. Xena raised an eyebrow at the catch in his voice but did not say anything. They remounted and continued on the trail.

"So Ares, what should I be looking for when we get to the caves?"

"The cave itself is unremarkable, but it's easy enough to find. Inside you'll be on your own, all I have are rumors."

"It is better than nothing."

"Well, from what I understand there is a room, just inside the mouth of the cave, it changes to fit the person who is inside."

"What do you mean changes?" Xena asked.

"Well, it's not really something I've seen firsthand Xena." Ares snapped.

"Don't get testy with me Ares, I just want to know what I am in for before I go stepping in something I may not walk out of." Xena pointed out smoothly. It was easy for him to ignore death, but Xena always knew that Celeste was waiting for her, as was a particularly nasty place in Tartarus for all those she had killed. She had no want to face that fate just yet, and Gabrielle was waiting for her back home.

?

"I'm still mortal Ares, poison, famine, a wound, even infection can kill me." Xena was counting silently in her head as she spoke, sometimes Gods needed to be reminded of the simple facts of life."

"Fine, from what the villagers say, it reads your soul and then transforms into either a sanctuary, or your own personal torment. They say it depends on which of the wolves you've fed."

"Wolves?"

"Yeah, they have this belief that there are two wolves that reside in the soul, one black and one white. The white wolf is all the good while the black is all of the evil. They grow stronger as you feed them."

"Okay so depending on if you are a good or a bad person will decide what room you get basically?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't see how the sanctuary could be an issue."

"If you were in a room with everything you ever wanted, ever needed would you leave?"

"No, I guess not." Xena fell silent, wrapped in her thoughts as they rode on till the sun began to sink and they were forced to make camp.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

Xena tended the fire; a young hare rested, skewered, roasting over the flames, filling the night air with the scent of roasting meat. Ares had offered a banquet fit for the gods but Xena had turned it down. She preferred to cook her own meals, and his wine always made her feel more than just a little tipsy. Ares stood just outside the ring of light that afforded Xena more than just a small measure of comfort. He watched her from the corner of his eye, the fire casting it's flickering glow onto her skin, causing her scars to shimmer like orange moonlight on her skin. He could name just about every battle that lay etched into her once flawless body; worse scars puckered her back, which lay exposed by the outfit she wore. One such scar was of his own doing, he had caught her off guard when he threw a fireball at her; it left a star shaped discoloration on her back. None of them seemed to impede her motion, but he watched her even when the rest of the world turned a blind eye, she was not young anymore and all of that abuse was slowly catching up to her.

"Staring is impolite Ares." Xena said without looking up as she cut a piece of the rabbit off and nibbled at it. Ares simply grunted and turned his back fully on Xena.

"Get some sleep; we need to be riding at dawn." Xena rolled her eyes. He spoke as if this was the first time she had undertaken some time-sensitive quest. Still she did not argue her body ached in ways that had grown far too familiar. She ate her fill and buried the rest of the rabbit in the ashes of the fire pit, the smoke would keep away bugs and without the smell of a fresh kill, predators were less likely to pay a visit to their small camp. Xena hissed softly under her breath as her knee popped, the sharp pain raced up her leg nearly sending her back down to the ground. Ares watched quietly, he knew if he attempted to help her she would push him away, but the need to soothe away her pains caused him to ache as well. He watched as she grabbed her sword and used it like a makeshift cane. Ares had told her to use his bedroll as well; he was a God and did not need to sleep. Xena did not question it; she simply laid his roll onto hers and curled under the warms pelts, her body and mind slipping quickly into the still waters of sleep.

Ares stroked her hair once her breathing had evened out completely and she snored softly. Her face had smoothed out some but there was still that smallest furrow between her brows that showed all that coursed through the warriors mind, even as she slept. Ares whispered a few words, barely audible above the rustling grass but Xena mumbled a sleepy, unintelligible response. Ares sat beside her stroking her hair through the night, whispering softly to her.

Dawn rose with the vibrant colors of fire, turning all of the burnt grass into molten gold. Xena stared in awe at the sea of gold that danced ahead of her, her joy turned bittersweet as she wished for Gabrielle to see the splendor laid out before her. She shook her head and sighed, no use in wishing for things that could not happen, they would reunite soon enough and Xena could describe everything for Gabrielle and maybe she could use it in a scroll or two. The dark haired woman urged her horse forward at a relaxed pace.

"Xena?" Ares called.

"Hm?"

"Do you know why Athena wants you dead?"

"I destroyed her temple in Athens, by accident mind you, but I ruined it and all of the offerings inside."

"You really think Athena is hunting you over a building collapse?"

"She is petty." Xena stated bluntly.

"True, most of the goddesses are petty, but really, why would Athena be after you? You're home village worships her and you even helped set up a temporary shrine in Athens till the new one could be finished."

"If not that, then no, I have no idea why she would want me dead." Ares could taste the lie as it slipped from Xena's lips. He said nothing, Athena had put the bounty out, but she had not said why. Xena was wanted dead and the prize for doing so was ambrosia and with it Godhood.

Ares suddenly reached forward and pulled Xena backwards, bending her over the horses rear as an arrow whizzed through the air. Xena flipped off the horse and drew her sword in a single smooth movement as Ares remained seated, his sword drawn as well. Xena smacked the flank of her horse sending him running away from the sharp sting. Xena's blue eyes watched the tall grass for movement. Another arrow flew toward her; she caught it with a practiced hand, her eye's narrowing as she saw the feather that decorated the shaft.

"Artemis!" She called out, flinging the arrow to the ground and taking a fighters stance. A flash of silver several feet in front of her burned Xena's eyes but she refused to look away.

"Xena, what a pleasant surprise." The young huntress cooed. Her bow rested across her back as she placed with the tip of one of her arrows.

"What do you want Artemis?"

"I want to know what you are doing running errands for my brother here." She pointed the arrow at Ares who had sheathed his sword and was watching the two women with a bemused smile on his face.

"I'm not running errands for him." Xena stated smoothly.

"Really? Then tell me what possible reason you could have for being in his company for so long?"

"Because your sister is insane and won't back off." Artemis cocked her head to the sized, her face pulled into a tiny, confused pout.

"Athena?" Artemis' eyes lit up. "Oh yes, she did mention wanting you dead…now what did she say it was for again?" Artemis tapped the tip of the arrowhead against her chin, her face scrunched up in a mockery of deep thought.

"Why don't you go pester your Amazons Artemis?" Ares barked from atop his horse, his bemused smile replace with a hard, cruel look.

"My Amazons don't need looking after, unlike your pathetic group of mercenaries." Artemis bit back, her eyes narrowed as the honey colored orbs flickered with anger.

"Really? You will just ignore their cries for help as my armies raze their forests and sell them into slavery." Artemis let loose a yell that mixed her frustration and rage as she loosed an arrow from the bow that was suddenly in her hand. Ares caught the arrow easily and burned it to ash between his fingers.

"Temper sis, now why are you following us?" Artemis straightened and schooled her features back into a smooth mask of benevolence.

"Don't worry Ares, I won't stop your little adventure, just remember _brother_ your little protégé has to return home at some point." Artemis disappeared and Xena relaxed her stance. Ares held a hand down to Xena and pulled her up on the horse behind him, hers had galloped off and they did not have the time to hunt it down. Ares secretly relished the feel of Xena's hands on his hips as they rode along.

Their shadows grew long ahead of them and the faint sell of salt drifted toward them.

"We're close; we'll go on foot from here." Ares helped Xena dismount before dismounting himself. They walked until the sky had turned shades of purple and blue. The sound of surf was almost deafening but a cliff face rose ahead of them and Ares stopped walking.

"You're on your own from here Xena." He did not look at her but he spoke softly his hand white-knuckled on the hilt of his sword as Xena started toward the only cave on the cliff face.


End file.
